Providing illumination for operations of any kind which involve small objects has always been a problem, particularly where the object is a part of the human anatomy and proper observation and/or modification of the same by surgery or other procedure is involved. Among the desired features for any lighting device directed for application for surgical and medical procedures are: providing illumination of the required intensity, minimizing shadows, minimizing heat and infrared radiation to the work zone and task site and, minimizing ultra-violet radiation. A concern for heat build-up within the lamphead itself with its effect upon the performance and safety of the device upon medical/surgical staff, needs always to be addressed. It is also desirable that any lighting device be extremely safe from the standpoint of possible contact with any high voltage electrical power sources, offer long lamp light, assure that no light bulb breakage would result in glass being dropped onto the subject being operated upon, and prevent any small items from being dropped into the lighting device itself where short circuiting might occur or the items passed through the lighting device and dropped onto the area being operated upon or examined by the surgeon or physician.